Total Drama: Back to the Island (Reboot)
by DetectiveEffective
Summary: It's back! Total Drama: Back to the Island is being rebooted after months of waiting (Sorry about that .). So! The game is back on! 14 Brand spankin' new contestants are competing for 10 million dollars! Who are you gonna root for? Who's going to fall in love 3. But most importantly, Who's going to win all that dough? Find out here, on Total Drama: Back to the Island (Rebooted)!


_A/N: Aloha! So, I return with this story! I haven't updated this in a LONG time because Google made me change my password and I forgot it and I didn't know what my actual password was so... Yeah. But! I found out that my phone was connected to that Google account, so I'm back! Woohoo! And the first thing I wanna do is reboot the story! I think I have some better writing skills than when I first wrote it, so I'm gonna redo it. I'm gonna keep the theme song though. e.e_

 _I bet you weren't expecting to see this today, huh? Well, surprises happen! So, sorry for the wait to the creators of..._

 **Skyler...James...Jackson...Aaron...Junior...Shane...Fiona...Kyra...Lexi...Olivia...Sabrina...Rachel...and Isabella.**

 _Also! To prevent everything from being expected, I might just change the plot. :3 So! Happy reads!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Scared** **Away**

Chris McLean was waiting beside some train tracks, back at a familiar location. He was camera ready, and he had a picture-perfect grin. "Yo!" he began, "This is your host, live, at Camp Wawanakwa! This morning, 14 brand new contestants will be joining us for a brand new season of Total Drama and a chance at 10 million dollars and fame! So! Get a bucket of popcorn ready, and prepare to watch a whole new season of Total. Drama. Back to the Island!"

*theme song*

(Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine!)

Kyra and Jackson are racing up the giant hill featured in Total Drama's first challenge.

(You guys are on my mind!)

Jackson accidentally knocks Shane off of the top hill and the camera follows Shane until he makes a huge splash into water, and Olivia can be seen getting carried off by interns in the background.

(You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!)

Sabrina is at the dock of shame blowing kisses at the boat leaving.

(I wanna be, famous!)

Lexi stomps a bug in the cabin.

(I wanna live close to the sun)

Peter is doodling a picture of money.

(Well pack your bags cause I've already won!)

Rachel is sneaking around the mess hall in laser tag gear.

(Everything to prove, nothing's in my way.)

Aaron and Isabella are performing in a Romeo and Juliet stage.

(I'll get there one day.)

Junior closes the curtains on the play.

(Cause I, wanna be, famous)

Fiona is saying something inaudible in the confessional.

(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)

James is stretching on the dock of shame at night.

(Whistling)

Chris places a smiley face sticker on Skylar's forehead. Skylar then sits down with the other contestants and whistles the end of the theme with them.

(The screen fades to black.)

*End theme*

A train arrived and its doors opened. "Please welcome the beauty - Sabrina!" Chris announced as a stunning blonde in a pink crop top and white shorts elegantly stepped off the train. Sabrina winked and waved to the camera. "Hi Total Drama." she said as she moved to the side.

"Next, Peter!" A boy in a black and green striped t-shirt and beige bottoms jumped off the train, and his glasses fell to the ground. He knelt down to the floor and began searching for them with an upside-down smirk.

"And Rachel!" A girl dressed in a white long-sleeved t-shirt with a pink heart design and blue jeans jumped off the train. She noticed Peter's glasses, picked them up, and handed them to him. Rachel turned around to see that Sabrina was shooting her a glare. "Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Aaron!" A boy in a tan shirt, jacket, hat, shorts, and boots stepped off the train and stepped to the side. He gave a small grin and waved at the camera before he walked over to the others.

"Fiona!" A girl in a blue hoodie, black leggings, and blue shorts carefully stepped off the train with her face stuffed into an intriguing book that she brought with her.

"Skyler!" A guy with a black leather jacket, red white and blue t-shirt, and blue jeans with a belt stepped off the train. Sabrina gave him a small wink, but he seemed unaffected.

"Isabella!" A girl in a white tunic and pink uniform skirt stepped down from the train. She and Aaron unintentionally made eye contact, and Isabella began to blush a little.

"Jackson!" A boy dressed for a soccer match hopped from the train. He seemed a little introverted and shy. However, he did give off a slightly energetic aura.

"Olivia!" A red haired girl in a light yellow top front flipped off the train, gave a smirk, and gave the camera a thumbs-up. "Hello Total Drama!" Olivia said. Fiona rolled her eyes. "Show off.." She murmured. Olivia just ignored her.

"Shane!" A tall, tanned, and blonde boy in a brown jacket, black jeans, and black boots stepped off the train and high-fived Oliva. "Nice one." He commented.

"Kyra!" A skinny cherry-red-haired girl in a pair of blue jeans and a tight black jacket casually got off the train and walked over to the others.

"James!" A guy with a jet-black faux hawk in a sleeveless black hoodie and jeans stepped off of the train. "Sup?" He said.

"Lexi!" A pink haired girl with a face full of piercings and black leather vest, white tank top, black jeans, and combat boots got off the train carrying a dress she despised. "Oops, I dropped it." She said as she threw it at the host's face. "H-hey!" Chris yelled. "You're so full of yourself. You had it coming." Kyra said with a shrug.

"Whatever. Last, but not least, Junior!" A tall, muscular boy with an orange t-shirt designed to have his name on it and climbed down from the train. He grinned as he walked over to the other contestants.

With no one else on board, the train went back across the bridge. At the push of a button, Chris exploded the bridge and the contestants stood in awe. "Everyone's finally here. Great." Chris said. "Welcome to Total Drama: Back to the Island!"


End file.
